Video draw poker is well known. In the conventional game of video draw poker known in the art, a gaming device is provided wherein the player makes a wager and the device's processor selects from a data structure containing data representing cards in a deck of playing cards, five cards to be displayed face up to represent an initial hand. The player selects which, if any, of the five cards of the initial hand to hold and prompts the processor to discard the remaining cards. The discarded cards are replaced with replacements selected from the data structure to produce a final hand outcome of a five card poker hand. The video draw poker device compares the final outcome to the predetermined winning combinations also stored in a data structure, these combinations frequently representing ranked poker hands. If the player's final outcome matches a winning combination, the player is rewarded. Otherwise, the final outcome is deemed to be a loss and the player's wager is retained.
In a variation of video draw poker, multiple hands may be provided. As with conventional video draw poker, the device's processor randomly deals five cards to a player for an initial hand. The player selects which, if any, of the five cards of the initial hand to hold. Prior to drawing replacement cards for the initial hand, the held cards are copied into the other hands. The player prompts the processor to discard the remaining cards and additional cards are drawn to replace the discarded cards. The processor then repeats the draw step for the additional hands. Thus, a player receives multiple opportunities to draw to the same held cards.